Stealing the Shower
by Merecel
Summary: Gabe x Reader smut. I was bored.


It had been a tiring day in the training room, you and Gabriel working up quite the sweat in your sparring matches. And he hated to admit just how hard he got when you managed to pin him to the mat. Your soft curves pressing against his body, a thigh wedged between his legs and digging into his groin, the man having to angle his body away so you didn't feel his erection. He thought for sure you had felt it, seeing a blush creep up your neck and to your face, but you said nothing and rolled off of him. So why did you accept his invitation to his room immediately after sparring? Surely you'd want to shower in your own quarters first? Unless…

"I'm stealing your shower," you said, pulling the band from your hair and tossing out your locks, running a hand through them to get out any tangles.

The door shut and he heard the water start, he could hear your humming coming from inside, so he decided to distract himself with cleaning the rifle he kept by the door. Piece by piece came apart on the bed, laid out in a specific pattern so it could be put back together again. He barely heard the water turn off until your voice echoed through the open door.

"I didn't think this through. I got clothes in my bag, I'm just gonna grab them. So no looking," you said, wrapping the towel tighter around yourself before opening the door and walking out.

As you came out, the first thing Gabriel did was look. Being told not to look always made someone look. Your wet hair fell around your shoulders as you walked out the door, and he blushed as he saw the top of your chest. What little cleavage you showed had him swallowing the lump in his throat, your lower legs were freshly shaven from what it looked like, and the towel made your curves just that much more feminine. This was as much skin as he had ever seen you with, and he struggled to find his words before saying, "Wow. You look good."

His compliment had you blushing yet again, breath quickening as his eyes roved over your body once more. You could see him adjust himself in the chair he had pulled up next to the bed, trying to be discreet, but you knew what he was doing.

He then realized he was staring and looked away, with a quick apology. But the mirrored closet did not help, and he blushed harder when you made eye contact through the glass. You stared at each other for a moment, the tension rising and heat flared to your face. All of a sudden, as if unable to resist some magnetic attraction, Gabriel got up and walked over to you with confidence, hands cupping your face, and lips pressing against yours without hesitation. This was no small kiss, this was passionate, loving, a primal and needy kiss that had you melting immediately. You tilted your head back to give him access to your mouth, feeling his tongue sweep inside and tangle with yours; you pressed yourself against him, sighing softly as his fingers ran through your hair. Just as suddenly as it started, he stopped. His breathing was labored, eyes warring with himself to stop or continue. But he realized that while you were now clean, he was still sweaty and disgusting. "Can we continue after a quick shower?" he asked, face flushed and dark eyes blown with lust.

"Don't be long," you said, taking a step back to keep yourself from jumping him.

When he disappeared from sight, you let out a breath and ran a shaky hand through your hair, looking at the bed. His rifle was still on one side in pieces, left forgotten. Your eyes went to the chair at the side of the room, so this was where you moved the pieces before scrambling through your bag for a special box and set it on the bedside table. If this was going to happen, you were going to be smart about it. As your mind began to race with that thought, you wondered if this would change your relationship? But you just couldn't deny your attraction to him any longer. You tore off the towel and flung it to the side, sitting on the edge of the bed and waited.

Normally, he would scrub himself clean twice, but the beautiful woman in the next room was waiting. As he jumped out, he realized he forgot a towel. Fuck it, he thought, exiting the bathroom dripping wet to enter the bedroom, his semi-flaccid cock immediately hardening at the sight of the naked woman sitting on the bed. His eyes roamed over every inch of your body, your perfect face, soft shoulders, plush breasts, toned body, smooth legs, and in between them was where his eyes zeroed in. You were smooth, freshly shaven, a slight glistening that had him swallowing the lump in his throat. You were ready.

As the door opened, you felt your throat constrict with anticipation, your eyes leaving the floor to see Gabriel standing before you sopping wet. He hadn't even bothered to dry off. You could feel his gaze on you, hungry, needy, devouring the sight of your body from head to toe before coming back up to your eyes. Your body clenched with excitement, the sight of his manhood at full mast had your face flaring with heat, a small thrill coursing down your spine. He was big. His muscular form reminded you just how deadly this man could be, and now here he was, standing before you and barely able to contain his own excitement.

You looked at each other for a moment longer before Gabriel strode towards your, bending over to reach your lips. His hand found yours, lacing your fingers together as he kissed you harder, forcing you to lay back on the bed. He hovered over you, too close to the edge to justify uniting your bodies; you would be deeply displeased with his lack of performance. Having gone near six months without any sort of sexual release, he wanted to make sure you enjoyed every second of your time together. His lips strayed from yours to kiss down your cheek to your neck, you angled your head to allow him better access as he bit and nibbled to your collarbone. Just a tease of what was to come. He felt your body begin to move beneath him, your hips lifting from the bed in search of some sort of friction.

He kissed his way to your chest, stopping at your breasts before releasing one hand to twirl his finger around your nipple. Gabriel's mouth latched onto the other one, mirroring the movement with his tongue until they were rosy pert peaks. He switched sides, making sure they were both wet and pointed. God you were beautiful, the breathy moans of pleasure that came from you had him wanting more, but he couldn't be selfish. Not with you.

He trailed lazy kisses away from your breasts and down your belly, his hand following over your smooth skin until he was kneeling on the floor with your moist lips directly in front of him. Gabriel rubbed his hand over the top of your thigh, other hand still laced with yours, watching your face as you leaned up on your elbows to watch. Your face was flushed with arousal, lips swollen from kissing, and pupils blown with lust. You were beautiful, in every aspect of the word, and he could feel his heart quicken as the realization slowly came to him that he loved you.

He kissed your inner thigh, leading up to the junction of your body before switching to the other side and repeating the process. You ran your fingers through his hair, trying to guide him to where you wanted him most, but he wanted to make you desire more, crave his touch. He chuckled at your insistence and resisted the force, moving at his own pace and wanting to leave you thoroughly frustrated. He hovered over your mound to blow softly, grinning as you gasped at the sensation, seeing your muscles tense as your hand tightened in his hair.

Gabriel trailed his tongue along the outer edge of your labia, circling around and purposefully missing the sensitive bundle of nerves he knew would have your soaring. You were panting softly from the pleasure, keening with frustration until you felt the hot muscle of his tongue swipe up your cleft from bottom to top, stopping just before your clit to repeat the action. His tongue barely probed your entrance, just enough to tease and have you whining for more, your breath coming out in short bursts with every flick of his tongue over your sensitive walls. His hand moved closer up your leg, thumb resting in the valley between your thigh and groin, applying the slightest bit of pressure. So close, but so far.

He could hear your frustrated sigh above him, the clenching of your hand in his hair as he got closer to your clit, only for it to loosen as he moved away. You deserved a reward for being so good. Instead of continuing his teasing, on the upward stroke with his tongue, Gabriel kept going and flicked over your clit, the action sending a jolt through your body. It caused you to tighten your hold on his hair, pulling from the shock, but it felt just as amazing to him. To know he caused you that much pleasure had him reeling and wanting to see what sounds he could have come out of your pretty mouth.

He latched onto your clit, sucking gently, then nibbling, flicking his tongue over it to find the best sound you gave. You fell back against the bed, your hand still in his and your other still in his hair. You were loving his attention, the way he gave you pleasure and seeking none for himself, sucking on your body like a man starved. He was giving it his all, wanting only for you to crumble and fall apart beneath his skillful tongue, but took his time to build you up to that high until you plummeted.

Without pausing, he trailed his finger to your opening, slowly sliding into your heat and groaning at how wet you were. He wanted to mount you, sink his cock into your over and over until you were crying in pleasure, feel your tight walls milk him for everything he had. Gabriel again groaned at the thought, pushing his mind away from that to focus on you, otherwise this would be over too soon. You tensed around his finger, breathy moans getting louder as he massaged your walls, sliding in a second finger. Your breath hitched, hand tightening again until he began to go faster.

He twisted his hand, crooking his fingers and looking for that spot that he knew would make you wild. He found it, wiggling his fingers against the sensitive ridge and your hand flew from his hair to clamp over your mouth, stifling your cries of pleasure. You were right on the edge, just about to breach the precipice when one well timed flick of his tongue and swipe of his fingers had you catapulting over. Your legs tightened around his head, your back arching off the bed as your orgasm washed over you in waves, your body pulsating around his fingers. "Oh my God," you breathed, moving your hand away for air and to look down at him. His face was covered in your slick but he wore a broad smile.

Gabriel slowly removed his fingers, kissing the inside of your thigh before crawling on the bed to hover over you on both hands. "How was that?" he asked, lowering himself to kiss you. You hummed against his lips, tasting yourself on him and smiling.

As he kissed you, he snaked his hand under your waist to move you further onto the bed, a giggle escaping you as you bounced against the noisy springs. He lowered himself down, causing you to spread your legs, and rubbed his throbbing cock against your wet lips, eager to feel your tight sheath. You put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Wait, I have to put this on you," you said, arching your body to reach behind you to the bedside table and grab a condom. When did you grab those? Didn't matter, but they were going to be useful now.

Your soft and slender hands tried getting the condom on him, but he was too excited, too eager, his erection twitching with every touch of your fingers. So you grabbed him to keep him steady, eliciting a heady groan from the man as his eyes rolled shut. That was the sexiest thing you'd ever heard, a shiver of delight rolling down your spine, hoping he was a vocal lover. Satisfied he was covered, you lay back down and grabbed his shoulders, your legs lifting to rest your feet against his lower back, biting your bottom lip in anticipation.

He took a moment to admire your beauty one more time before pushing forward, his crown separating your lips and your mouth dropped open at the sensation of his huge girth, stretching you with the most delicious pain. Gabriel's eyes stayed on your face, watching your features twist in pleasure and then discomfort. He paused to give you time to adjust, feeling your tight walls clamp around him in protest, until you relaxed and continued. Just when you thought his length was going too deep and would become painful, he bottomed out, your hips touching and he was sighing with pleasure. He stayed propped up on his hands to watch you, admire your face, learn your body as he pulled out slowly until the tip was all that was left, before pushing back in just as slow to savor the moment and you. Your movements were slow and soft, looking into each others eyes and groaning softly as pleasure washed over you both.

Your hands trailed from his shoulders to his face, pulling him down to kiss you and bring your bodies closer together. You felt his tongue smooth over your bottom lip, wriggling it's way inside and wrestling with your own. Without warning, his hips snapped against yours and you squeaked in surprise, eyes widening as he pulled away to look at you with a wicked smile. That look sent more chills down your spine, wondering what promise that smile held.

His hips began to move a little faster, snapping at the end to elicit a moan of pleasure from you with every thrust, his hands smoothing over your body to feel every curve, every mound, every plush inch of skin. His fingers ghosted over your collarbone, your neck and into your hair before he leaned down to kiss you again, simultaneously tightening his grip on the strands and thrusting in and out of you. He swallowed your moans hungrily, using the hand in your hair as leverage as he fucked you harder.  
Gabriel angled his body, hoping to hit that same spot as earlier, smiling against your lips in triumph as you cried out into his mouth. You clung to him, digging your nails into his back as he hit that spot over and over again. Your muscles began to clench around him and he could tell you were close, and he was too, but he didn't want it to end yet. You were clinging to him perfectly, seizing the moment to sit up on his knees with you in his lap.

The change of position had him sinking deeper, your body shaking, and just when you thought you were going to pass out, the dam broke. You cried into his mouth, body shaking as your orgasm washed over your, toes curling, your walls tightening around him like a vice. "Gabriel! Holy shit!" you whisper screamed, nails digging harder into his back. The pressure was too much and he followed, spilling into the condom and you both moaned at the release. You could feel his cock throbbing inside you as he emptied himself, your cunt flexing with each motion to pull everything out of him.

You stayed like that for a few moments before he lowered you back down, still inside you. Gabriel panting out a chuckle as he looked down at you. "Holy shit right back at you. You were sexy as hell," he said, pushing away some hair from your face and smiling down at you before leaning in to cuddle against you. You smelled clean, fresh, the scent of his shampoo wafting through his nose. When he softened, he pulled out of you, feeling your body tense and shiver as he did, your body going limp beneath him.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from you to stand and get cleaned up, returning a few moments later to lay beside you on the bed. You turned onto your side to reach for him, cuddling into his side. "This doesn't change anything," you said against his chest.

"I know, _querida_," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
